<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>go on take everything (i want you to) by DaryanCrescend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597043">go on take everything (i want you to)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaryanCrescend/pseuds/DaryanCrescend'>DaryanCrescend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Modern AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Smoking, Spitroasting, Sylvain Jose Gautier cracks truly awful jokes, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaryanCrescend/pseuds/DaryanCrescend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sylvain says we've indirectly had sex!” Dimitri throws his hands up, clearly exasperated.</p><p>“How do you figure that out?” Felix sneers climbing over the back of the arm chair into it because he can't be bothered to go around.</p><p>“Because,” Sylvain says, looking as though he's about to go into a pure Sylvainism that will probably irritate Felix as much as it has Dimitri. “So if you've both stuck your dick in the same person...”</p><p>-</p><p>PWP oneshot <br/>you don’t need to read any real knowledge of the AU for this one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Modern AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>go on take everything (i want you to)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FE3H Modern AU</p><p>You don't need to have read the other work in the series to understand this it's basically porn with vague plot if you squint.<br/>There are references to things from it but it can be read as a standalone and was actually plotted out first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <em>15:04</em>
</p><p class="western">The ice in the cocktail maker clinks as Felix gives instructions “two shots of vanilla vodka, two shots of passoa, four shots of lime juice and shake,” the impromptu cocktail master class was largely inspired by Sylvain coming home with a bottle of Passoa that had been on offer in Tesco a few days previous and then declaring that he’d forgotten a bunch of the recipes they memorised at work.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It had probably been a plot to get Felix to make him cocktails but it hadn’t worked because now he was standing behind the improvised bar (the ironing board with two trays balanced on it) being retrained despite the fact that they were actually furloughed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Are we doing the Prosecco in shot glasses or dumping it in?” Sylvain asked once he was done showing off with the shaker. Thankfully after a disaster with a margarita where he hadn’t sealed the shaker properly Sylvain has given up juggling cocktails.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Dump it in,” Felix replies forced to relieve the amount of people he’s seen shot the Prosecco rather than adding it to the drink.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What are the pair of you doing?” A tired voice asks from the doorway.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Felix decided he’s so bored he wants to play pretend being at work.” Sylvain jokes with a wink at the same time as Felix says “Sylvain wanted cocktails.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Dimitri observes them with his head tilted for a few moments, as if he has room to judge when he’s still in pyjamas with unbrushed hair at 3pm, and then replies; “I see. Would you like me to go to the kitchen and swear at you a bit for the authentic work experience?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sylvain sighs and pouts a bit, “is it bad that I’m thinking about Blythe calling me a useless prick and I still miss her?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Felix misses her too. Even though they’ve had a few calls and even FaceTimed a few times, which he hates because video calling isn’t his thing, he definitely misses the reassuring hand on his elbow whenever he’s suffering from having a whole feeling and her dumb snort laugh. “Personally I miss seeing Byleths awful sweater vest collection in the flesh but he never posts on his Instagram so now I only witness it when his sister catches him in her pictures.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“And having an excuse to boss me around,” Sylvain adds with mock hurt on his face.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I can do that from right here you know,” Felix sighs, “bring me my martini.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Do you want one?” Sylvain asks waving the cocktail shaker at Dimitri.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I think I might dump some jack in my coffee for now,” Dimitri replies shaking his head but everyone knows putting liqour in your first coffee of the day is a slippery slope.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>18:22</em>
</p><p class="western">“The worst part is that he knows what he's doing,” Sylvain complains finishing his third cocktail. “He knows how to pour an exact shot without even using a measure so when the drinks are a bit too strong it's <em>intentional,</em>”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“They're nicer like this!” Felix protests while pouring far too much passoa into the shaker, just drunk enough not to care when his tongue betrays him and the attempt at vocal coaching his lisp away proves to have been a big waste of money.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hmm, I'm with Felix on this one,” Dimitri says taking a considered sip.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You would be,” Sylvain grumbles shoving Dimitri's legs off his so he can sit up enough to hand Felix his now empty glass.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>20:49</em>
</p><p class="western">Felix is officially drunk enough to have decided he needed to sit down to piss. He's also broken a four month no cigarettes streak. Whoops. All things considered it could be worse but he still splashes his face with cold water after washing his hands. At least they're all getting on, being in lockdown together has been tense on occasion, especially because Sylvain hates mess, Dimitri doesn't give a shit about either cleaning or tidying and Felix doesn't like seeing Sylvain upset but he also doesn't like being the only one who ever gets on Dimitri's ass about pulling his weight around the house.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He makes it all the way back downstairs and freezes when he hears Dimitri say something that sounds irritated. Even intoxicated Felix can sneak when he needs to so he creeps towards the living room door, just to get a gist of what's going on.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“No but you know if you get each others germs in your mouth it's like an indirect kiss therefore...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“That's not how it works and even if sharing something you put in your mouth is like an indirect kiss that's only when you're not washing it in between, I'm pretty sure Felix washes!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I definitely wash,” Felix protests bursting into the living room and folding his arms. “What are you even talking about?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sylvain says we've indirectly had sex!” Dimitri throws his hands up, clearly exasperated.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“How do you figure that out?” Felix sneers climbing over the back of the arm chair into it because he can't be bothered to go around.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Because,” Sylvain says, looking as though he's about to go into a pure Sylvainism that will probably irritate Felix as much as it has Dimitri. “So if you've both stuck your dick in the same person...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Not sure I like the pair of you discussing sticking your dicks in me the moment I leave the room,” Felix interrupts.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“In Sylvains defence I don't think that was the point of his little tangent.” Dimitri shrugs.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Felix isn't convinced until he looks between them and realises Sylvain is blushing and okay he doesn't like the alternative even more. “Oh really?” It's unfair of him really, because it's not exactly a secret that there's benefits involved in both their friendships with him but Sylvain already has enough girls coming in and out of his life for Felix to hate and he actually just flat doesn't like the idea of sharing Dimitri even if they're far from exclusive or even dating. “Because I can head to my room to hang out with my cat if you two have made plans.” <em>Goddamnit Felix shut up.</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I don't see why if we intended to make plans they would exclude you for any reason other than you not wanting to be involved,” Dimitri replies as casually as if he were talking about dinner and not... Well...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sylvain sits up straighter and there's something in the intensity of his gaze that tells Felix he's being studied. Is he waiting to see what Felix thinks before he says anything? It wouldn't be unheard of, as much of a sometimes sore spot as it can be Sylvain has often waited for Felix to make a move first. Felix glances between them and gives a measured shrug to which Sylvain extends a hand and Dimitri gestures at the space between them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It isn't as if Felix is some kind of blushing virgin but it's still awkward because he's been pulled into the middle and he sure as hell doesn't have any idea how you initiate something with two people at once. Can you even kiss two people at once? It's not something they teach you in sex ed class so maybe he should have watched far more porn. He's just not that into it though, thinking about people he has no emotional attachment does absolutely nothing for him. Getting clinical about it isn't helping either, all that does it make him anxious and uptight.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hey,” Sylvain hooks a finger under Felix's chin and tilts his head up. It means <em>get out of your head </em>and then kisses him to seal the deal.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He doesn't have to to wonder what Dimitri is up to for very long because there's warm hands on his hips and lips on the nape of his neck. It's almost too much and he's barely been touched yet, especially when there are hands tugging his tank top up to bare his torso. Dimitri's fingers brush over the scar on his ribcage and for once he does so unflinchingly, especially when Felix leans into the touch.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sylvain breaks the kiss to pull Felix's shirt off completely and he's suddenly very aware that he's already the most undressed but Dimitri reaches up to draw feather-light circles around his nipples with the tips of his fingers and Felix leans his now bare back against him as Sylvain leans back to watch.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jesus,” Dimitri mutters and Felix wonders for a second why until he opens his eyes. Sylvain is fully erect and clearly commando in his sweats. That'll do it. He looks particularly smug about it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Felix is a little more difficult to get fully interested but he's definitely half way there, especially when Sylvain drags his hands up his thighs, kneeling between Felix's legs and palming him through his sweatpants. “I thought this was supposed to be about you two?” Felix chokes and Dimitri chuckles.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“But riling you up is so much fun,” Sylvain teases lowering the trajectory of his hand. “This isn't really the optimal location though...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“My room is the nearest,” Dimitri suggests.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">While Felix isn't opposed to not having to make the climb to the attic he still wants to know what the optimal location means, obviously it's a bed, but why? He doesn't have time to ask because he's being manhandled up the stairs and into Dimitri's bedroom. He'd complain but he's secretly grateful because he's intoxicated and horny enough that stairs would have been a challenge without the support.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Dimitri drags him onto the bed and into a savage kiss that steals all the breath from his lungs and then Sylvain is behind him, hard against the cleft of his ass. Dimitri fumbles and there's a soft whumph as he chucks something down the bed to Sylvain.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You good with this?” Sylvain asks massaging Felix's hips.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">All Felix can do is break the kiss to nod as his sweats and underwear is tugged down in one go and there's the familiar click of a cap opening. Slick fingers press against his entrance and heat builds low in his stomach. Dimitri reaches up and runs a finger across Felix's bottom lip before shoving it into his mouth at the same time as Sylvain presses a finger into him. The noise he makes at the double intrusions is honestly obscene and his untouched dick throbs, finally realising it has a damn job to do.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Dimitri is looking past him now, a smirk on his face and Felix can only imagine Sylvain has an identical expression as they utterly wreck him with their fingers alone. He bites down on the fingers in his mouth until Dimitri forces his head up and removes them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“It's not fair-” and he's cut off by Sylvain curling his fingers into the spot he damn knows Felix likes. He tries again once he's ridden the wave of pleasure out, “That I'm the only one here who's naked.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Dimitri sighs and rolls his eyes, manoeuvring back to remove his shirt but it's not enough.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“If you're gonna be in my mouth then be in it.” Felix challenges.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“And hey, there's no point making comparisons, might as well just get it out.” Sylvain adds sounding so smug Felix would hit him if he could reach.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Fuck off,” Dimitri growls dragging his pyjamas down and moving himself until he's knelt in front of Felix.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">No point in getting shy now, not with three of Sylvains fingers stretching him out, Felix wets his lips, thankful for the push ups he's been doing while the gym is shut because he can balance on one arm and still use his other hand to guide Dimitri to his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, setting a slow rhythm that has Dimitri's breath hitching and his hands working Felix's hair out of it's messy ponytail so he can tangle his fingers in it. “Think he can take it yet?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sylvain's fingers give an experimental stretch inside him and he wants to say yes himself but Dimitri keeps his head in place as he's left empty until the head of Sylvains cock pushes against him. Tears prickle in the corners of his eyes as he's overwhelmed with sensation that he can't do anything about until he has to put both hands down to keep himself steady as they settle into a rhythm.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">There's a hand rubbing soothing circles on his back, Sylvain, he thinks, and it has to be Dimitri's hands in his hair holding him in place as he fucks Felix's throat.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Oh, you're dripping,” Dimitri says above him and it takes Felix a second to work out where from. His face lights on fire but the embarrassment of having it acknowledged how much he's enjoying being pinned between them only makes his dick harder.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He'd be perfectly content to stay there until they're done but Dimitri pulls away and hauls him up and if it weren't for Sylvain hooking an arm around his chest it would have been entirely by the hair.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">There's a trail of drool running down his chin and his cheeks are wet, face flushed, pupils blown. Fuck he must look a state.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“God you're gorgeous,” Sylvain whispers in his ear as he pulls Felix against his chest so he's buried until the hilt.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Dimitri moves between his spread legs and Felix thinks for a second, “I want you both.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Absolutely not,” Dimitri replies with a sigh, “you'll only whine about it if you can't walk for a week.” But he presses himself against Felix's torso and takes both of them in one hand.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The friction on his previously ignored dick makes Felix whine and he brings a hand up to cover his mouth only for Sylvain to intercept it and entwine their fingers instead, “I wanna hear you.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And hear him they do as the heat builds in Felix until the orgasm rips through his body leaving him a shaking mess held up only because they both have him sandwiched. Neither Dimitri nor Sylvain is finished but Felix feels utterly boneless.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Okay, I'm out, have fun.” Felix finally sighs extracting himself and flopping into the pillows.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sooooo...” Sylvain has a terribly annoying grin on his face again. “Fancy a go?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Dimitri responds with a noise of disgust and a roll of his eyes. “Not when you put it like that.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Okay, your highness,” Sylvain retorts but he hasn't stopped grinning, “if you don't think you can take it...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I can take it!” Dimitri protests, “I have dildos bigger than that thing.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sylvain is usually singlemindedly determined when he wants to stick his dick something but that gives him room for pause and a visual sweep of the room. “Where?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Shut up and come here before I change my mind.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Thank god for double beds, Felix thinks as Sylvain practically pounces, shoving Dimitri down into the matress. For all of his earlier jealousy it is actually quite satisfying to see Dimitri getting manhandled for once. Especially when he throws a maidenly hand over his face while Sylvain preps him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Felix roots around in Dimitri's bedside draw (incidentally the home of the dildo collection) and finds a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hey not fair,” Sylvain protests as he lights up. As if he isn't knuckle deep in one of the most attractive men Felix knows.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Stay on target Sylvain, this is my fee for letting you two fuck next to me while I can't feel my legs.” Felix says and blows his next lungful of smoke at them for good measure.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“So you didn't- ahhh... let him finish and now you're- fuck! Stealing from me?” The whole sentence would have sounded much more petulant if it weren't punctuated by moans. Felix takes pity and manoeuvres himself so he's on Dimitri's level before taking a drag and leaning in to blow the smoke into Dimitri's mouth.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Considering that it can take a while to get Felix's body interested at first he has a surprisingly fast recovery time, helped along in no small part by his ringside seat to Sylvain sliding into Dimitri as gently as he can. Dimitri's “oh god, you're huge.” nearly does him in.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Maybe this is how watching porn feels to other people, Dimitri's hands ball into fists full of sheet as Sylvain runs his hands up his torso to play with his nipples and Felix almost understands the allure of watching other people fucking. It's the audio that almost has Felix reaching to touch himself once his cigarette is finished though. There's something in the way Sylvain groans; “You're so tight,” and the gasps Dimitri makes at every particularly deep thrust the goes right to his dick.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Felix.” Uh-oh. That's Sylvains ideas face. “Can you use your legs again yet?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Dimitri looks between the pair of them, not quite on the wavelength that would give him an understanding of their non-verbal language.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I think so.” Felix leans down and presses a kiss to Dimitri's mouth. “Can I ride you?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Dimitri looks as him stunned for a moment and then nods, “absolutely.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Felix is already stretched out and with the others guidance manages to get into place with no real hiccups, a feat considering he once kicked Dimitri in the face during sex. Dimitri's hands go straight to his hips gripping hard enough to bruise as Felix falls into rhythm with Sylvain who has one hand on Dimitri's thigh and the other on Felix's chest. It's interesting to contrast the pair because Sylvain has always been one for deep slow thrusts whereas Dimitri likes it rough when he's on top. Apparently he's not immune to the powers of being stretched out enough by Sylvain's dick that you don't need to be pounded into the matress to enjoy it though, if the bruising grip he has on Felix's hip is anything to go by.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Felix knows all too well the sounds Sylvain makes when he's getting close even if the tightening grip on his chest wasn't a good enough indicator so he leans his head back onto Sylvain's shoulder and breathes “come for me,” because it works every time. And it does because Sylvain pulls out in time but not quite quickly enough to avoid splattering everyone.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sorry, couldn't hold out.” Sylvain says wiping his hand on the duvet.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Not an issue,” Dimitri replies with a toothy grin that can't mean anything good. Or can mean really good things. Depending on your perspective. Felix doesn't have long to think on it before he is expertly flipped onto his back.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He stares up at Dimitri for a moment, he's dishevelled and panting, probably not going to hold out much longer himself and Felix decides to do the best and worst possible thing. He reaches up and pulls Dimitri right down so he can whisper “ruin me.” in his ear.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It'll be worth it when he can't walk tomorrow, even if there's no way Sylvain isn't going to notice how much Felix likes to be fucked hard until he cries, even if when Dimitri bites down on his shoulder Felix can feel the skin break under his teeth.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Dimitri reaches down and wraps one hand around Felix's dick, the other dangerously close to being around his throat. He wishes it was as much as he's glad it's not because really the way to learn your best friend with benefits likes to be choked during sex probably isn't while watching somebody else fuck him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He comes too soon with a choked whine and rides it out as Dimitri thrusts into him until he too reaches a climax even though he's overstimulated already and sure all the noises he's making are utterly humiliating, Dimitri finishes by pulling out and ending up splashing Felix's thighs before reaching a hand out and yanking Sylvain back down into the sticky sheets with them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>